masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Elseweyr/ME3MP Store Guide
General notes "What packs should I buy?" is by far the most common question asked in the ME3MP communities I frequent, followed closely by "People still play this game?!". The answer to the latter is very simple ("Yes"), the former being less straightforward. Since there are nearly a thousand Rare and Ultra-Rare item cards alone, you have an extremely slim chance of unlocking a specific item you want – especially if you're not willing to go through the hassle of only having the DLC pack containing your desired item installed while shopping. Before offering any further tips, my most important advice is this: Try to make do with what you have. If you're not enjoying yourself while working your way towards the "good stuff", the game won't suddenly turn fun once you unlock the Harrier. However, there is a "best practice" especially for the early stages of the grind, and anyone consulting a guide like this is likely looking for specific tips. This breakdown is for those who want to get the most out of their hard-earned credits. The data on the pack compositions is retrieved from Mgamerz's Store Catalog tool which was posted on r/MECOoP a few months ago. This post is an interpretation and different presentation of the results. Below are some general tips for players at different stages. Cards, slots, and pools Drop rates explained Ultra-Rares Pack contents breakdown Now that we're on the same page with terminology and pack mechanics, we can move on to pack composition specifics. Below is a documentation of which items can be obtained in each pack as well as notable availabilities, chance percentages, or backup pools. For example, the Recruit pack promises a "small chance for an Uncommon", but it only pertains to certain Uncommon items. Each root bullet corresponds to one slot. "Consumables" (or "Supplies") refer to medi-gel, ops survival packs, cobra missile launchers, and thermal clip packs. The number between parentheses indicates the amount. Your initial capacity for each type is 2, but you can unlock permanent upgrades that let you carry a max of 6 into each match. Recruit Pack Veteran Pack Jumbo Equipment Pack Spectre Pack Arsenal Pack Premium Spectre Pack Reserves Pack ---- Useful math We've determined that Veteran packs have the best price–drop-rate ratio, so in this case they're the cheapest option. |} Afterword As a player who's maxed everything out once on PC (after ~720 hours of playing) and have accounts going on each of the ME3 platforms, I can say the anticipation and excitement of unlocking things in the store is a bigger fun factor than one might think. It is certainly true that some weapons benefit significantly from upgrades, but usually not in a way that will remarkably affect enjoyment or efficiency. Once there are little or no upgrades left, you're likely going to feel a certain sense of emptiness – racking up that level IV equipment is nice for a while, but credit rewards have largely lost their meaning, which inevitably removes a significant dimension from the overall experience. I, too, was often frustrated with the totally unfairly low drop rate, but you could say I had to max my manifest before realising why it's designed to take so long: not having access to my single-player favorites forced me to explore new playstyles and items I'd previously been certain wasn't for me. This led me to appreciate new aspects of the game and made the journey more relevant than the destination. I'm so in love with ME3MP in general that I delighted in my capped stuff for over a year before starting over. The restrictions let me revisit the core of the game; I've already gained a better understanding of the Cabal Vanguard's melee playstyle, for instance, and I've noticed that even a Krysae I is quite feasible on Gold (my first Rare character and weapon unlocks on the new account, respectively). I'm also constantly learning more about what really makes you a strong player in this game – the level of your equipment is but one factor alongside general experience, flexibility, knowledge of mechanics, and a healthy attitude. With that (hopefully) encouraging thought, I thank you for reading and wish you a fun journey towards a maxed manifest! References and links * r/MECoOp: ME3Tweaks MP Store Catalog * ME3Tweaks: Store Catalog * Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer * Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer/Character Customization * Store Thanks to YamiX0 for proofreading the entire thing. Category:Blog posts